Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an electronic device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device for transmitting and receiving data by using serial data that includes a packet identifier and a plurality of time-divided data and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of electronic technology, various electronic devices such as television (TV), a computer, a notebook, and a mobile phone are being developed, and the electronic devices need to process a large amount of data internally in order to meet detailed requirements of consumers.
To this end, an efficient data transmission is increasingly important in transmitting and receiving a plurality of data between boards in the electronic device.
However, when the plurality of data are transmitted and received between the boards by using a parallel cable, a transmission rate may be reduced, complicated cabling may occur, a crosstalk phenomenon by which a signal of a certain line flows into other lines may occur, and so on.
Accordingly, a method for converting parallel data into serial data and transmitting the data may be used. However, in order to restore parallel data again after transmission of serial data, an identifier capable of defining each line of the parallel data is needed.
Conventionally, a header is used as an identifier for defining each line. As a result, however, there may arise a problem that a delay time due to a header code analysis occurs when restoring the received serial data to the parallel data.
Therefore, in restoring the converted serial data to a plurality of parallel data, a method for rapidly restoring each data line without a delay time is needed.